


I'll keep you my dirty little secret

by Kill_me_now_123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_me_now_123/pseuds/Kill_me_now_123
Summary: Sometimes Quentin considers telling Laurel his dirty little secret, he hates lying to her, but sometimes the secrecy is thrilling, it can be fun to sneak around, to steal kisses in hidden spots and slip out of bedrooms early in the morning.





	I'll keep you my dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects 
> 
>  
> 
> This is obviously set somewhere in season one, and Ive decided that Quentin knowing Oliver is the vigilante works best for this little ficlet.

Maybe it was the sense of danger he got every time they were together or maybe it was Queen’s rich boy charm, to be honest, Quentin wasn’t exactly sure why he kept falling into bed with Oliver Queen. One thing he did know for sure though, he liked it, he liked making a man like Queen submit to him.

As much as Quentin enjoyed his pleasurable experiences with Queen, he couldn’t help but feel at least a little guilty after their encounters. Whether their interaction was a filthy kiss in the alley behind Verdant or a lust filled night in Quentin’s bed, he always felt a hurt in his chest when he came down from the drug that is Oliver Queen. He knows how much it would hurt Laurel if she knew about their affair of sorts, and most of the time he intended to stop, to just tell Queen it’s over and leave, but every time he attempted that he always got sucked back in.

One of the most dangerous aspects of their relationship is when they get together when Oliver is the Hood, when Oliver drops his knees for Quentin while wearing that stupid leather costume they’re taking a lot of risks. If they were to get caught it would cost Quentin his respect, and most likely his job, not only would he be known for working with the vigilante, he’d be known for sleeping with him too. They also risk being caught by Oliver’s team, who probably wouldn’t take kindly to him sleeping with a man who’s hunting him.

Sometimes Quentin considers telling Laurel his dirty little secret, he hates lying to her, but sometimes the secrecy is thrilling, it can be fun to sneak around, to steal kisses in hidden spots and slip out of bedrooms early in the morning. Maybe one day she’d catch them in the act, and end up hating them both, but for now it was easier to keep her in the dark. 

There’s one thing that really bothered Quentin, something he can’t help but think about no matter how much he tried to push the thought away, what are they? Sometimes he’d consider asking that very question as he traced Oliver’s tattoos in the afterglow of a great night, but he’s afraid of the answer, he’s afraid it would confirm his suspicions that Oliver thinks it’s just fucking. He wouldn’t want to admit that he wants a relationship, that he wants Oliver to see him as more than stress relief, that he wants the love he’s starting to develop to be returned.


End file.
